


Pussy Power

by PeddlerOfSmut



Category: overwatch
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Cum Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Power Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddlerOfSmut/pseuds/PeddlerOfSmut
Summary: From average college student to now an Overwatch cadet, Brian has become the unofficial fuckboy of the various Overbabes.  He's become particularly popular among the more physically fit among them, as his semen is especially protein rich!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after her regular workout, Zarya needs a protein shake, and texts her favorite boytoy Brian to come over and feed her as many of them as he possibly can!

On the surface, it would be easy to assume that Aleksandra “Zarya” Zaryanova was queer. Standing at six foot five inches and hailing from Siberia, the Amazonian maiden had a very butch persona. She practiced physical fitness with the dedication of a monk. She wore her hair short, cropped, and dyed it pink. And her assertive, abrupt demeanor suggested a lack of femininity and grace. Even some of her own fellow teammates speculated that she was either extraordinarily shy, deeply closeted, or a combination of the two. On top of that, she was a reserved sort, so she didn’t openly discuss matters of sex or love. Compared to her teammates, who treated Overwatch base as an Olympic village to fuck and suck each other with wild abandon, Zarya seemed to be perfectly disinterested in such things. 

Contrary to their belief, Zarya was an exceptionally sexual person. She was the only female member in her Russian Defense Force unit and stationed out in Siberia she and her comrades would often huddle together for warmth during those infamously cold winter nights. It was during those nights that she experienced some of the wildest, most intense sexual moments in her life-nights full of cocks inside her mouth, pussy and ass. Countless loads of cum filling her body and covering her skin. Warm bodies pressing against her skin. Her comrades called her “cum whore” because of her voracious appetite for the white, sticky stuff. After she left her unit and joined Overwatch, she discovered that her physical gains had greatly diminished. All the protein supplements and dietary changes didn’t slow her loss in muscle mass. It soon became very clear to her that she was at her peak physical form when she was happily slurping down loads of cum. Semen was the best protein supplement in the world, and she needed to find someone who not only had the best tasting semen but could also shoot as many loads as possible if she was to maintain her sculpted figure. 

Months had passed since what was now known as the “Museum Incident”. Since then, Brian was no longer a college student but an Overwatch Cadet. While it should have meant rigorous training to become a full-fledged Overwatch agent, it was little more than an excuse to let him inside the base and act as the unofficial Overwatch fuckboy. Lena’s incessant gossiping and bragging meant that by the time the fall semester ended at his college, almost every single female member of the Overwatch had bedded him. Even Zarya had the pleasure of taking a turn on the base’s bicycle, and she needed him today again. She had just come back to her dorm on base from the gym and was still wearing her sports bra, tights, and headband. She smelled of sweat but she didn’t dare hop into the shower. Not yet, anyway. Her entire body was on fire. Her pussy was so wet it soaked through the crotch of her tights. She had texted Brian during the middle of her workout. Her message was simple- “Come by my room tonight after my workout, I need protein shakes” with a flexing emoji. The thought of that thick shaft shooting tasty come from those huge balls made her so hot that she couldn’t resist as she leaned against the door and started rubbing her hand against the crotch of her tights while she pinched her nipples. 

A knock at her door interrupted her sudden bout of self-pleasure. Turning around, she swung it open to find a scared young man wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts. His eyes were big, blue, and scared while his hair was gold and soft. “H-hey Zarya,” he trembled a bit. “Am, am I too early?” “No,” she said quietly, “you came at exactly the right time. Come in,” she said as she let him inside. The moment he crossed the threshold of her room, she closed the door behind him, knelt down, and pulled his shorts down. His cock sprang out at attention and she took a moment to marvel at it. Brian was not a masculine-looking sort. And yet, his cock was gorgeous. The shaft was long and smooth, the balls were full and perfectly round, and the tip was uncut and wide. “You shaved, yes?” She asked. 

He nodded. “The, the girls, the like it when I’m mansca-“ his voice was cut off as Zarya immediately took a deep breath and swallowed his ten-inch cock whole. From the base to the tip, she effortlessly managed to engulf its entirety in her mouth and throat. “Holy shit!” Brian exclaimed as she kept him inside his mouth and locked eyes with him. She wrapped her arms around his hips and pushed him deeper so that she got him inside her throat as deep as she could. Brian’s wasn’t the biggest cock she ever had in her throat. But she was determined to keep him inside until he came. It didn’t take long; she felt his shaft starting to throb and saw his face go flush. She immediately slid his shaft out, opened her mouth, and stroked him until he came. Ropes of come shot out of the tip of his cock and Zarya made sure to get every drop into her mouth. His come was just as she remembered-thick, creamy, and savory, just like gravy. Once he was spent, she let his load roll around in her mouth for a bit before she swallowed it down. “Delicious,” she gushed as she licked the tip of his dick clean. 

“Fuck,” Brian gasped, “you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted protein shakes.” Zarya giggled. “Take off your clothes,” she said as she started to pull his hoodie up and off his body while he awkwardly put his arms up. Once his chest was bare, Zarya threw his hoodie to the side and started licking his chest up and down. “You, you like how I taste?” He asked, completely taken aback at her sudden physical aggression. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked him back while she continued to lick his body. “You like how I taste, yes?” She asked as she traced her tongue up to his chin and up to his lips to kiss him. He was about a foot shorter than her, so she had to bend down slightly to properly make out with him. “Mmm,” he said as he let his arms drop down to her hips so he could grab her tight, stacked ass. Zarya responded by grabbing his face and pressing her chest against his, her nipples so hard they poked through her bra. It didn’t take long before Brian got hard again. “Hey Zarya?” Brian asked. “Yes, my sweet boy?” She asked as she held his face in her hands. 

“Did, did you want another shake?” He asked with a dumb grin. Zarya laughed and kissed him on the forehead. “Soon. But now, I want to play a game,” she said. “Follow me,” she instructed him as she stripped as fast as she could, letting her hips swing side to side so that Brian would follow her. She led him to the living room where the couch was pushed to the side and a large gym mat was put on the carpet. “What sort of game?” Brian asked. 

Turing around, Zara grabbed Brian by the arm and pulled him towards her. “You will try to top me, sweet boy,” she told him while pushing him onto the mat. “Until then,” she smiled as she straddled his hips, “your cock is mine,” she said as she slipped his cock inside her and let it slide all the way inside herself. She arched her body up, squeezing her thighs against his hips, and rode his cock as hard as she could. “Zarya!” Brian shouted. “You’re riding me too hard!” 

“Do something about it,” she laughed as she reached down and pinched his nipple. “Top me, bitch,” she laughed and twisted it. “Ow!” He shouted as the pain streaked across his body. “Don’t do that!” He begged her as she continued to relentlessly fuck him. “Then top me,” she said as she pressed her hands against his chest. “This is a game, bitch,” she said as she put her face against his. “The only way to win is to dominate me,” she whispered into his ear and bit his lobe. 

Taking the initiative, Brian grabbed her tits and twisted her nipples back while pushing his cock as deep into her pussy as he could. “There you go!” She gasped. “Fight me, bitch!” She egged him on. She was considerably bigger than he was, but that didn’t stop him. Grabbing her shoulders, Brian rocked his body and pushed her over, flipping himself on top of her. “Now fuck me!” She demanded while smacking his ass. “Fuck me like you mean it, my sweet boy!” She begged him as he mounted her and kept thrusting inside her. “Keep pushing that huge cock inside me until you come!” 

Brian did his best to hold on but he couldn’t. He came, shooting his huge load into her muscular pussy. Zarya groaned as she put herself on his body and held him. “That was good,” she said as she rocked back and forth against his body. “That was very good.” “Really?” He asked as he could feel her nipples poking against his chest. 

“Yes,” she said and grabbed onto his sides. “Time for round two!” She barked and rolled him over, topping him again. “I’m going to drain you completely, sweet boy,” she said as she dismounted him and knelt over his cock, licking it up and down to savor the delicious combination of his jizz and her grool. “I want as much as of your protein rich sperm inside your body, Brian,” she gasped as she stroked him until he was hard and ready to go again. 

“So why the wrestling?” He asked. “If you want my jizz, I could give you my jizz without the roughness, he protested as she got on top of him, this time facing away from him and her soft, firm butt rubbing up against his cock. 

“Because I’m feeling playful,” she teased him. “What good is all the sperm in the world if you don’t work for it?” She laughed as she guided him inside and started working her hips up and down, smacking her asscheeks against his crotch as they jiggled slightly. “You like my ass, bitch?” She asked as she kept going. “It’s not as big as Amélie’s or Lena’s, but it’s still nice,” she groaned as her pussy gripped his cock while she let her hips go up and down on his deliciously long shaft. 

“Brian?” She asked as she sat up and turned around to look and saw that Brian looked to be in a trance. The combination of the sight of Zarya’s gorgeous, muscular body from behind and the sensation of her perfectly maintained body squeezing him tighter than he ever felt before. The sight of his face staring in the distance in near bliss was so adorable she couldn’t help but giggle. “My sweet boy,” she gushed as she grabbed his hands and put them on her asscheeks. “Hold tight,” she gasped, “and come whenever you’d like,” she encouraged him as she kept pounding her body onto his cock. Their hands interlacing into each other as they gripped against her butt. Still in a trance, Brian’s body was acting on muscle memory as it pushed in and out of her pussy. “Yes,” she gasped as she bounced up and down, “just like that,” she said and kept going until he came again, exploding inside her like a stick of cum-filled dynamite and filling her insides full of his seed. 

Moments had passed. Zarya and Brian were now spooning on the gym mat with Zarya cradling Brian’s body from behind as he she felt his heart beating against her chest. “Is something wrong, sweet boy?” She asked as they were so still, she could feel he was anxious. 

“Zarya, am, am I too small for you?” He asked as he rolled around to face her. Zarya looked down at his cock, raised her eyebrows, and laughed. “I think you’re plenty big for me,” she said. “No, like,” he paused, “I’m a head shorter than you, and I’m not as built as you,” he explained. “I just think, why me and not someone else who’s more your size?” 

Zarya bit her lip. “Lay on your back,” she told him as he did so. She then got on top of him and, cradling his face, she kissed him from above as softly as she could. Brian’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t remember the last time he was kissed like this. Not passionately but lovingly, almost. “You know it strains my neck when I kiss you?” She asked. 

He shook his head no. “It’d also hurt my back if you did me from behind. And 69 is out of the question. You’re also so slight, that sometimes I’m afraid I’ll squeeze you too hard when I come,” she said as she kissed him on the lips again. “But that doesn’t matter, know why?” 

“Why’s that?” He asked. “Because,” she said as she reached down to grasp his cock, “I like fucking you,” she said as she moved her hand up and down his half-hard cock. “Your cum tastes sweet and your cock is so big that it feels good inside me,” she said as she kissed his neck. “So don’t worry about feeling too small or too short, you’re more than big enough where it counts, understand?” 

He nodded. “Good,” she said as she stroked harder, his cock growing in in her hand. “You have another load ready for me?” He nodded again as she moved down to wrap her lips and tongue around the tip of his cock while she massaged his balls. “Brian, do you like having your ass played with?” 

“Yes,” he said. Nodding, Zarya pushed his shaft back, picked up the balls, and started licking his asshole. “Oh fuck,” he said as she rimmed him. “Oh fuck,” he said again as she stuck the tip of his tongue inside, “Oh fuck!” He repeated himself as he felt himself about to come. Zarya immediately popped the tip of his cock into her mouth and started drinking his load, drinking it all. “Mmm, good boy,” she said. 

“Do, do you want me to play with your ass?” He asked. Zarya smiled. “Maybe later,” she said. “After a hot shower, yes?” She said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Brian immediately followed behind her as she stepped inside the spacious shower and turned the water on, filling it with hot water and steam. Taking her from behind, Brian squeezed her ass and pushed his rock hard cock in between her firm asscheeks. Zarya gasped as her body was now being pushed up against the wall with her breasts smushed right up against the tile. “Brian,” she said as the shower sprayed hot water onto the both of them, “you’re being so aggressive,” she said while he started grinding his crotch up against her ass. 

“I wanna fuck your ass, Zarya,” he said, resting his face to the side in between her shoulder blades. “I love how your strong, tight body feels,” he said as he kept humping her. Zarya reached behind, grabbing his cock and guiding it into her ass. “Then fuck me,” she said, “fuck my ass like you mean it,” she told him as he pushed his throbbing cock inside her ass. “Yes,” she gasped as she felt him sliding inside her ass. “Fuck me like you mean it,” she encouraged him as she pumped his cock inside. “Grab me,” she said as she took his hands and put them around her abs and chest. “Feel my body, touch me,” she begged him while he kept ravaging her from behind. Her body was getting so hot that she reached down to play with her throbbing pussy, she was so close. 

“I love your body, Zarya,” Brian said over the sound of the high pressure shower, his wet hips smacking against her wet asscheeks. “I love your firm, tight, strong body so fucking much!” He said as he kept fucking her ass as hard as he could. “I wanna feed you all the protein I can!” “Do it!” She shouted and grabbed his ass. “Push it inside and cum in my ass!” She shouted as he came, shooting ropes insider her, lighting her body on fire and causing her to come. Zarya screamed and slumped up against the shower wall, her entire body shuddering. “Zarya?” Brian asked. “You okay?” 

She nodded. “That, that was intense,” she laughed and got up, turning around to wrap him in her arms. “I’m exhausted, my sweet boy,” she said and kissed him passionately. “You gave me a workout.” Brian kissed her back. “I’m glad,” he said as he held her tight, the two of them in perfect, physical bliss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a referral from Zarya, Brian is now seeking some fitness help from Pharah. But what she has in mind to train him is something else entirely!

Fareeha Amari, better known by her nickname Pharah, always was interested in physical fitness. Tied to her desire to become a solider was to be in tip top physical form. So much so that once she became an Overwatch agent, she started studying kinesiology through online courses and applied as a part-time physical trainer. Her erratic schedule as an Overwatch agent made pursuing such a position near impossible. Thankfully the Overwatch home base had an indoor fitness center, and she focused her ambitions in becoming a trainer there. 

One day she was in the middle of squats when she felt someone leering at her. Looking in the mirror he saw Brian with his eyes almost popping out of his skull. He was dressed in a pair of gym shorts which didn’t do a good job of hiding his massive erection and a tank top that hung on his skinny body. Brian himself couldn’t keep his eyes off her ass. She was wearing nothing more than a sports bra and yogapants which accented every single line, curve, and definition of her body. Smiling to herself, she put the barbell back on the rack and turned around. “Sup,” she said with her hands akimbo. 

“Um, hey,” Brian said as he came back to reality. “Um, Zarya said, she said I could come to you for fitness help,” he said, his entire body turning red. “Is that so?” She said as she stood right up against his body. He was a head shorter than she was, and his face perfectly reached her breasts. “Well I can certainly help you. What goals did you have in mind?” 

“I, I wanna be strong,” he answered her. “That’s a little broad,” she said and raised an eyebrow. “Physical strength manifests in many ways. If you mean you wanna bulk up we can do that. But are you looking to appeal strong or actually be strong?” 

Brian blushed. “I, I want to be strong,” he said as she smiled and nodded. “Well we can definitely work on that. You probably won’t bulk but you will have definition,” she said as she reached and squeezed his forearm. “You might not have big guns but I will help you get them. Sound good?” She asked as Brian nodded. “But,” she said as she smiled wide and leaned into his face, “I’m gonna need some of those protein shakes once we’re done,” she said and smiled lasciviously while rubbing his crotch. “Zarya told you, didn’t she?” H asked as she nodded. “I’ve known her for a while and my goodness, she’s in even better shape than when we met,” she said. “And I want whatever she’s having. Understand?” She asked as she gave his crotch a playful squeeze. “Y-yes ma’am,” Brian nodded. 

“Wonderful!” She said. “We’ll start with some stretches. Strip,” she said. Brian hesitated for a second. “H-here?” He asked. “Strip now,” she said again. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” she threatened him as he threw off his tank top and shorts. With obvious trepidation, Brian stripped out of his boxer briefs as his cock sprung out fully erect. “Now lie on those yoga mats over there,” she instructed as he laid down. 

“We’re gonna start with leg stretches,” she said as she knelt and grabbed one of his legs. Pulling it up, she lifted it in the air and started pushing. “Keep your hands at your sides,” she said as he groaned, feeling his muscles in his leg stretching and his cock getting harder. “Now other leg,” she said as she let go of the other leg and did the same. “How big are you?” She asked as she looked down at him. 

“T-ten inches,” he stammered. “No shit?” She asked as she pushed his leg more to stretch it. “Lemme touch it,” she said as she reached down and grabbed it. “Aah!” He gasped as she started stroking him while still stretching his leg. “Uncircumcised?” She asked and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah,” he gasped as she thumbed his uncut tip. “It looks odd,” she said while playing with it. “I’m more used to cut partners,” she said as she pulled the hood back to expose the tip, causing Brian to groan. “So I take it it’s easier to do this?” She asked as she let his leg down and started stroking him. Brian nodded, his body turning redder and redder. “Lean back,” she said, “and tell me when you’re about to come.” 

Nodding, Brian stuck his arms out behind him and leaned back. His cock throbbed in her hand as she kept stroking him. “Gonna come,” he gasped as she leaned her face in and stuck her tongue out just in time as Brian shot his load into her mouth. It was so much that it sprayed into her mouth, on her tongue, and onto her face. Some of it shot into the back of her throat, causing her to gag a little. Pharah swallowed everything down and coughed. 

“Are, are you okay?” He asked as she nodded. “You come a lot,” she gasped as she licked whatever was on her face off. “Mmm, Zarya was right, your come is tasty,” she giggled as she licked excess from his flaccid shaft and crotch. “It tastes like gravy,” she told him as his eyes went big. “That’s exactly what Zarya says!” He exclaimed while Pharah giggled. “Mmm, well it’s pretty good gravy,” she winked and cleaned him up with her tongue. “Alright, let’s do some cardio then,” she said as she helped him up. “I borrowed an ECG machine for this,” she said as she led him to the step machine with a monitor on a stand right next to it. “I’m gonna put these sensors on your body before you go on it,” she said as she started applying sensors attached to wires on his body. On his nipples, his belly, his crotch, his back and his asscheeks. “How’s it feel?” She asked. 

“It, it feels weird,” he said as they stuck to his skin. They felt warm against his skin and it sent goosebumps up and down his body. “So I just start here?” He asked as she nodded. “I’ll be monitoring your progress here. I’ll have you doing a thirty-minute workout,” she said as she programmed the machine. “Now get stepping,” she said as she smacked his butt. Yelping, Brian hopped onto the step machine and started climbing up on it as the steps moved like an escalator. His dick was dangling between his legs and was turning hard again. Pharah herself couldn’t help but stare at the way his cheeks moved up and down while he made his steps. 

“You have a cute butt,” Pharah complimented him. “Um, thanks,” Brian said as he kept stepping. His body was getting warmer and the ECG monitor was beeping away with his elevated heart rate. “You into butt stuff?” Phara asked as she cupped his cheeks between her hands. “Ah!” He gasped as his heartrate rose. “Y-Yes, I’ve done ass play before,” he said as her hands squeezed and kneaded his cheeks. “Like this?” She asked as she started licking and biting his ass cheeks. The ECG beeped faster and louder as Brian could feel his dick straining for release. “Gonna cum again?” She asked as she squeezed his asscheeks. “Yes,” he said as his dick was dripping precum. “Well stop the machine and hold on,” she said with a quick smack of his ass. After Brian stopped the machine, Pharah returned holding a shaker bottle with a protein shake inside. Taking a gulp to make room, she put the cup close to his dick and grabbed his shaft. “Now,” she said as she stroked him off with her freehand while burying her face into his ass and tonguing his asshole. Brian gripped the handguards as he came, shooting his load into the shaker cup. Making sure she got every drop, Pharah took the shaker cup, put on the lid, and started shaking it with the addition of semen. Once it was nice and shaken, Pharah took a gulp of the semen shake. “Mmm,” she said as she licked her lips. “Want a taste?” She offered him as Brian shook his head, sweat dripping from his hair and brow, the ECG machine beeping loud and fast. 

“Mmm,” she said as she gulped it down. “I thought it would taste bad but,” she said as she licked the spout of the bottle, “it actually tastes good,” she said. Her nipples were poking out from under her sportsbra, and the crotch of her yoga pants was now soaked. “Ready to fuck now?” She asked and smacked his ass. Brian panted. “I, I feel exhausted,” he wheezed. Pharah laughed. “Keep pushing then, fuckboy,” she said as she reached around and grabbed his flaccid. “You got me all hot and bothered, and I want this inside me now,” she said as she shook it. “Got it, fuckboy?” She asked. 

Brian whined for a bit before he nodded. “You like it when I’m rough with you, fuckboy?” She asked as she pumped his flaccid and started licking his neck. “I know Zarya is playful with you, but I’m not that way. I’m rough,” she says and bites his neck to accentuate her words. Brian groaned as he felt a shockwave go down his spine. “What do you want to do?” He asked her. 

Grabbing his forearm, she walked him towards the yoga ball before spinning him around like a dancer and pulling him towards her. “Fuck me like you mean it,” she growled as she reached down and tore a hole in her tights. “Stick that dick inside me as deep as you can and don’t take it out until you’ve come,” she instructed him as she grabbed his cock and pulled it towards her. Brian thrust but couldn’t get himself all inside her. “Pharah, you’re too tight,” he gasped as he was only able to get maybe a few inches inside her. 

“Keep pushing,” she moaned as she grabbed him by the shoulders. “Keep pushing that dick inside me,” she said as he continued to penetrate her slowly. “This feels so fucking good,” she said and looked at him, her eyes glazed over a bit. “H-how does my pussy compare to Zarya’s?” She asked. “Am I tighter?” 

“T-too tight!” He gasped. “You need to relax your cunt!” He begged as he could feel her squeezing him like a vice. “Just, just keep pushing inside,” she begged him as she felt her entire body getting hotter and hotter. “I want you to impale me with that cock,” she said as she grabbed his hips and pulled them closer. The deeper he got inside her, the harder he felt her squeezing her until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Coming!” he gasped as he shot his load inside her, his cock only halfway inside her. Pharah groaned as she felt his load spraying inside her pussy, but she didn’t come yet. “You didn’t stick it all inside me,” she pouted. 

“I know,” he gasped as he tried to pull himself out but couldn’t. “Um, Pharah?” He asked. “I can’t get out!” Brian said in a panic as her pussy had clamped down on him. Pharah smiled devilishly. “Well the only way out is through, isn’t it?” She asked as she moved her hips, trying to get him deeper inside. Brian was overwhelmed. He was still soft, but she was not only squeezing around him, she was practically sucking him in. “Pharah!” He gasped as her smile grew even wider and more maniacal. “Like that?” She asked. “My pussy is so strong that I can pull someone inside me like that,” she gasped as she rocked her hips back and forth. “It’s like I’m sucking you in, isn’t it?” She asked as his cock was swelling inside her. “Keep going,” she barked at him. “Keep going fuckboy,” she said as he grabbed his ass and squeezed. 

“Pharah!” He exclaimed as his cock became fully erect inside her. Pharah groaned loudly as she could feel him now in her back walls. “Now thrust,” she said as she grabbed his head and pulled it towards him, “I want you to fucking inject me with that cum, deep into my womb,” she said and started aggressively kissing him. All Brian could do was grip her ass and thrust into her, the yoga ball bouncing them against each other. “Fuck me,” she hissed into his ear. “Fuck me like you mean it,” she said in the throes of orgasm as she bit his ear. 

“Ow!” He yelped in pain. “Take it,” she said while sinking her fingers into his back and scraping it. “I want you to come inside me,” she said and shuddered as an orgasm rolled throughout her body. “Oh God, I’m coming so hard,” she gasped while Brian pumped his hips into her body. Soon Brian couldn’t hold it anymore and came, flooding her insides with his thick, gooey seed. “Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,” Pharah stammered over and over again. “I, I’m exhausted,” Brian said as Pharah nodded. “Yeah, me too,” she said as she grabbed him and rolled him off the ball onto the ground. “Wanna stay like this for a while?” She asked. 

“Um, sure,” he said as he squeezed up against him, her soft brown breasts smushing up against his sweaty chest. “I didn’t, I didn’t expect this,” he says. “I can be soft,” she giggled and kissed him on the face. “How do you think Angela and I do it?” She asked. “Uh-“Brian said as his head was now filled with thoughts of the voluptuous Angela “Mercy” Zeigler. “I’m not the possessive type, Brian,” she told him while cradling the sides of his head in her arms. “That being said, you’ve been good towards her though, right?” She asked and started squeezing his head. “Yes!” He yelped as she let go. “Good,” she said and pushed his head against her tits. “I know you’re the team’s boytoy but doesn’t mean you can’t act selfish. Understand?” She asked him as he nodded between her tits. “Good boy,” she said and kept snuggling. “We continue tomorrow with our workout.”


End file.
